1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to volleyball training devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to training devices that store and serially feed volleyballs to a discharge position suitable for spiking of the ball. Known prior art is classified in U.S. Class 473, Subclasses 422, 449, 459, and 473.
2. Description of the Related Art
Participation in the sport of volleyball is rising substantially throughout the world. Volleyball teams including both male and female players have become increasingly popular both at the high school and college level, and volleyball is now an Olympic sport. Volleyball can be played with minimal equipment over playing surfaces varying from modern basketball courts with precision wooden floors, to beach areas with imprecise courts formed in the sand. Thus over recent years volleyball has experienced a significant growth in popularity, both as a spectator and as a participant sport.
A volleyball game involves a pair of teams separated by a net strung over a playing surface. Hitting, spiking, and serving the ball are some of the important aspects of the game. The game is begun when a player serves a ball over the net to the receiving team on the opposite side. The receiving team must react to the served ball, and prevent it from hitting the floor or ground. Normal rules provide three contacts to return the ball over the net. Typically, these three contacts will include a pass to the net area, a set to an attacker, and an attack, which usually consists of a spike across the net. The spiking player seeks to drive the ball over the net and unto the floor or ground in the opposing team's court area in order to score.
When a spiking play is developing, it can be apparent to the opposing team, necessitating formation of a defense. This makes the art of spiking even more difficult since the spiking player must not only coordinate his or her moves with that of the ball, but he or she must watch opposing players, analyze their defense, and properly spike the ball to avoid them.
Naturally, the opposing team will defend against the spike, usually by executing a block, where control of the ball is established. The block may be executed by one or more defending players depending on circumstances and strategy. The object of the block is to intercept and gain control of the ball before it hits the ground. If the defenders are successful, they will soon turn to offense and spike the ball towards their opponents.
Thus spiking proficiency is an important facet of volleyball. Rigorous practice is required for most players to develop spiking skills suitable for their level of play. Spiking requires a high level of skill and coordination of volleyball athletes. It is, therefore, desirable to provide means for practicing the spike shot in volleyball.
Spiking defense, on the other hand, involves one or more players jumping at the appropriate time and location, and presenting a barrier with their open hands and arms. If successful, the defense players cause a rebound at high velocity and unpredictable direction.
During practice, one or more volleyballs must be located above the top of the volleyball net proximate the player's side of the net. The volleyball spiker typically jumps up, and then vigorously hits the ball downwardly at angle, aiming within the boundary lines of the volleyball court. The spike is a particularly effective shot in volleyball. The skilled volleyball athlete is able to direct the spiked ball in a desired direction and at a fast rate of speed. Because of this, defending a spike is not easy. Skilled spiking is, therefore, a favored attribute of volleyball athletes.
Spiking is one of the most interesting facets of volleyball, and one of the most difficult tasks to master. It involves more required coordination on the part of the spiking player than any other play in the sport and consequently, is more difficult than any other volleyball play. Successful spiking requires that the ball be set, that is, lofted by a companion player into position such that it begins its descending arc almost vertically and in a position adjacent to the net that is not readily accessible to defensive players.
Various volleyball training devices have been proposed for spiking practice. Training apparatuses have been developed to support a game ball at selected elevations for practice hitting. Simple spiking training devices may involve a frame or projection which is hand-held by one player that holds an elevated ball for striking by a companion player. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,395 issued Aug. 26, 1997 discloses a hand-held volleyball device for practicing spiking. The device manually positions a volleyball at a desired elevation above a playing surface so a training player can hit an elevated ball. The device comprises a generally C-shaped head and a support pole attached to the head grasped by an assistant or trainer. The head releasably retains a volleyball for subsequent impact and travel. After each shot the device must be manually reloaded.
The art also includes stationary, ground or floor mounted holders that temporarily secure a ball for player impact. Some of these devices simply clamp the ball between a pair of hands or holders that are biased together. These devices must also be manually reloaded after each practice shot. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,916 discloses a floor-supported training device that positions a football between a pair of biased arms for practice kicking. A football is manually positioned between the support arms at a selected height above a base where it is releasably held. A similar ball holding arrangement is seen in the volleyball spiking practice device illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,950 issued Aug. 5, 1975. The latter device elevates practice volleyballs at selected elevations near a volleyball net with an elevated stanchion supporting a pair of arms that compressively secure the volleyball temporarily.
Volleyball training devices also include apparatus that is mounted directly upon or proximate the net. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,056 issued Nov. 28, 1995 discloses a practice device comprising an auxiliary net secured proximate a game net to impede the movement of a ball. The frame includes a top member and two side members, and one end of each of the two side members is attached to the top of a game net such that a target area at which the moving ball can be directed is defined by the frame and the top of the game net. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,205 issued Jan. 9, 2001 discloses volleyball training device comprising a frame removably fastened to the volleyball net, and a pedestal extending upwardly from the frame for holding a volleyball above the net.
Some spike training devices tether a single ball or multiple balls. Tethered balls return to a practice position after impact, and reloading is unnecessary. In such devices, a volleyball is tethered to a tether line coupled to a rigid support. The ball is restricted in movement after being hit by the tether line. Tethered arrangements obviate the necessity of reloading after a practice shot. A problem is that tethers do not allow the ball to move along its natural flight path. Consequently the ultimate success or failure of the spiking shot is unknown. Moreover, tether type devices can interfere with proper targeting of the ball, leading to diminished performance by the user.
An example of a tethered volleyball training device is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,946 issued Oct. 29, 1991, which discloses a volleyball training device that includes an adjustable stanchion rising upwardly from a lower base. A practice volleyball is connected to the terminal end of an elevated arm extending outwardly from the stanchion via a tether cord to provide a practice target. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,251 issued Aug. 24, 1993, discloses a volleyball training apparatus comprising a horizontally outwardly extending resilient arm that tether a ball. The latter device includes a telescoping stanchion supported by a wheeled base that is slidably adjustable. U.S. Pat. No. Application No. 2009/0137349 published May 28, 2009 illustrates another device with a “tethered” ball for practicing spiking. A frame supports a single target ball secured upon an elastically connected, displaceable arm. After ball impacts, the arm is deflected and then returns to its striking position.
Some training devices tether the volleyball on two sides. U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,016 issued May 9, 2006 shows a volleyball spiking training system where a single ball is secured by tethers on each side, and elevated by a stanchion over a net for practice
Multiple balls are tethered by the training device seen in U.S. Pat. No. Application No. 2010/0130312, published May 27, 2010. The latter training device has a lower base supporting a vertical stanchion that holds a plurality of suspended balls that are tethered to upright supports. The tethered balls may be addressed by a player, and impacted balls return to their access position by gravity, being held by the tethers. Reloading is unnecessary.
We have discovered that it is advantageous to train spiking with an elevated ball feeding device that serially positions balls automatically in a “hit” position. Such devices need not be reloaded after each shot, and the ball trajectory derived during practice more closely resembles that of an actual spike. Some designs known in the art include a hopper communicating with a serial ball feeder, both of which are elevated over ground by a vertical pedestal or post. The vertical post may extend from a weighted base or support disposed on the playing surface proximate the net, which may or may not be wheeled.
A prior art design of the latter general natures is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,705 issued Jul. 12, 1957. The latter reference discloses a vertically upright basketball practice device that serially feeds basketballs. An adjustable stanchion extends vertically upwardly from a lower base. An inclined hopper atop the stanchion stores a plurality of basketballs that are gravity fed down an inclined ramp. Serially fed balls are temporarily stored one-at-a-time upon a ball receiving loop forming a discharge point. Serial feeding is controlled by a mechanical trip lever near the discharge point.
A similar design involving an inclined discharge chute is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,397 issued May 28, 1996. This upright volley ball practice apparatus gravity feeds balls from an upper storage hopper to a striking position via an inclined guideway or ramp. A triggering mechanism serially advances volleyballs from the hopper onto the inclined ramp, where they travel by gravity towards an impact position from which a player may spike the ball. Other devices including gravity feeding ramps are seen U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,798,390, 7,001,289, and 7,393,290.
Designs including elevated hoppers, gravity operated chutes, and elevated hoppers are as described above are preferred for rapid shooting, and training sessions involving multiple players making numerous, repetitive spike shots. However, the hoppers must be designed so as to hold numerous balls, while discharging them smoothly without jamming. Frames and supporting stanchions or pedestals must be easily adjusted to accommodate players of different sizes and ages. Importantly, the discharge ramp apparatus must function smoothly to establish an orderly flow of balls without interruption. In other words, the discharge apparatus and the required indexing arrangements must reliably establish a “one-at-a-time” serial flow of balls and flawlessly to prevent jamming and unwanted interruptions.